First Love
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Durch einen Kampf gegen Schwarz verliert Ken das wichtigste in seinem Leben...KenxOmi -Oneshot-Songfic-


Titel: First Love

Autor: Jessica B.

Pairing: Ken x Omi

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Mir gehört bis auf, Yuki Tzukimono und Hiroshima Tokodo, keiner der aufgeführten Charaktere.

-ONESHOT- -SONGFIC-

Warnings: Death

Kommentar: Das Lied was ich verwendet habe heißt First Love und ist von Utada Hikaru. Diese FF ist Bubu gewidmet. Hoffe sie gefällt dir!! R&R

* * *

Alles lief wie geplant. Es sah erst so einfach aus. Ihre Aufgabe war es einen gewissen Yuki Tzukimono und seinen Partner Hiroshima Tokodo umzubringen. Die beiden Herren waren in schmutzige Geschäfte von Takatori verwickelt gewesen. Was sie nicht geahnt hatten war das die zwei Kerle noch ihre Persönlichen Leibwächter und dazu noch Schwarz dabei hatten. Das machte die ganze Sache um einiges schwerer.

Die zwei Leibwächter hatten sie schnell beseitigt. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch an Schwarz vorbei kommen und die beiden Zielpersonen vernichten.

Aya und Youji kämpften wie immer gegen Crawford und Schuldig. Omi und Ken waren derweilen mit Nagi und Farfarello beschäftigt.

Crawford wich immer wieder flink Ayas Katana aus. Für Schuldig sah es wiederum nicht so rosig aus da er Youjis Draht zum Opfer verfallen war.

Omi wurde derweilen von Nagis Kräften an die Wand gedrückt und gewürgt. Ken wollte so schnell wie möglich Farfarello loswerden, sodass er seinem Schatz helfen konnte. Er holte aus und rammte Farfarello so fest und tief wie es nur ging seine Krallen und die Brust was diesen schwer blutend zu Boden fallen lies. Sofort rannte er herüber zu Nagi und Omi. Er holte nochmals aus und stieß Nagi in den Rücken. Omi landete sofort auf den Boden.

„Alles okay?" fragte Ken besorgt.

Omi nickte darauf nur und machte sich auf den weg zu den andern beiden.

Aya und Youji hatten es glücklicherweise auch geschafft von Schuldig und Crawford loszukommen.

Die Zielpersonen waren leider während ihrem Kampf gegen Schwarz verschwunden.

Crawford war dabei die andern drei Schwarz Mitglieder zurückzurufen.

Alle bis auf Farfarello gehorchten sofort. Dieser stand grinsend da und murmelte vor sich hin, „Das kleine Kätzchen wird heute noch sterben."

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an Omi ran der zurzeit etwas entfernt von der Gruppe stand und versetzte diesem einen tiefen stich in der nähe seines Herzens und verschwand darauf.

Saigo no kisu wa

Tabako no flavor ga shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori

Omi sackte sofort zusammen. Die andern konnten nicht schnell genug reagieren. Alles war so schnell geschehen. Ken rannte so schnell er nur konnte zu Omi und kniete sich herunter zu ihm.

„Omi…Omi hörst du mich?"

Es kam keine Antwort.

Tränen stiegen in Kens Augen. Das konnte und durfte nicht sein. Es war bis jetzt alles so gut verlaufen. Warum musste dies nun geschehen?,

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou

Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou

„Omi…bitte sag was." Schluchzte Ken.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihn in den Arm. Sachte legte er ihm zwei Finger an den Hals um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Zum Glück war noch einer zu finden. Aber dieser war sehr schwach.

„Ken nimm Omi…wir müssen so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus." Rief Aya ihm zu.

Als sie alle im Auto saßen fuhren sie so schnell wie es nur ging in Richtung eines Krankenhauses.

You are always gonna be my love

Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

Ken fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft durch Omis Haar.

„Bitte Omi…halte durch…du darfst nicht von mir gehen…hörst du…du darfst mich nicht verlassen."

Omi machte in diesem Moment langsam die Augen auf.

„Ken…" kam es leise von Omi.

Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru

Wasuretaku nai koto bakari

„Omi…"

"Was ist passiert?"

"Schh…alles wird dich aus…"

„Ich werde immer schwächer…"

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru

Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou

Wieder flossen Ken tränen über die Wangen. Wieso musste dies ausgerechnet der Person die er am meisten liebte passieren?

„Bitte Omi…halte noch etwas durch…du wirst das schon schaffen…du bist stark."

Omi schüttelte nur schwach mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, Ken. Ich glaube das nicht…"

„Wieso…wieso sagst du so was?"

You will always be inside my heart

Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist Ken…ich…ich…liebe dich…Ken" flüsterte Omi bevor er zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben die Augen schloss.

„Nein…Omi…Omi geh bitte nicht…ich liebe dich…bitte…" schluchzte Ken.

You are always gonna be my love

Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever...

Ken drückte Omi feste an sich und fing an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. Er konnte und wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Wieso musste ihm so was geschehen? Wieso nur?

Bilder von seiner Zeit mit Omi schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

Wie sie öfters im Park spazieren gegangen und den Kindern beim spielen zugeschaut hatten.

Ihr erstes Date.

Die stunden die sie zusammen im Bett verbracht hatten.

Der erste Kuss.

Er würde Omi niemals vergessen können.

Omi hatte ihn gezeigt wie es war, wenn man wirklich geliebt wurde.

Und was es heißt zu lieben.

Egal wie es weiter geht Omi würde immer in seinem Herzen sein.

Auch wenn er in ein paar Jahren jemand anderes finden würde könnte es niemals wie mit Omi werden.

Omi war etwas besonders.

Er war seine erste Liebe.

Und das würde für immer und ewig so bleiben.

-OWARI-


End file.
